Disneyland Ponies
by SCphantom
Summary: In the land we know as Equestria, the Elements of Harmony receive a letter. The letter comes from the unknown land of California, inviting the ponies for a well needed vacation. Unaware of the location of California and the lovely vacation they except, ignoring Spike's advice Now Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack visit the happiest place
1. Getting Ready

Disneyland Ponies

Chapter 1

Day 36 of the 1,001 summer sun (36 days from the 1,001th summer sun celebration)

The mane six were all relaxing in twilight sparkle's tree house/library. All was calm when all of a sudden Spike came into the room trudging along with a sick expression on his face.

"Twilight" he groaned

Twilight glanced up from her book and pulled spike to her with her magic.

"Spike!" she scolded "did you that ice crème that was in the freezer? Because that was mine!"

"No Twilight, I think someone is trying to send you a long distance letter." In a flurry of flames, a message was sent into the room sent via dragon popped into the room. All six ponies and the one dragon crowded around the newly sent letter as Princess Twilight Sparkle read it out loud.

"Dear our wonderfully honored six ponies of harmony (and Spike),

As thanks for you great deeds of bravery and quick thinking we invite you to a seven day stay at Disneyland, California. Enjoy seven days at a two park, one downtown area, and all fun stay at the happiest place on earth. To except this vacation, please have one of you unicorns preform this spell to transport your party to transportation within the end of today. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Disneyland staff"

Rarity spoke up first "that sounds like fun"

Fluttershy and Applejack nodded in agreement. Pinkie pie jumped up and down.

"It does sound like fun, fun, FUN! I'll go pack!" with a cloud of dust Pinkie had run out of the house to go pack.

"I could use a change of scenery and this place sounds perfect!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed doing a hoof pump.

Spike held his claws up "I don't think so guys, I've never heard of 'California', besides Twilight" he said trying to persuade Twilight not to go, "Who will take care of the library, and who will watch me?"

"Aw Spike Don't worry, I'll hire that nice mare next door to make sure the library is in good hands and you'll just go to Canterlot or The crystal empire. You'll have plenty of fun with shining armor's and Cadence's daughter, she's big enough you can play with her now. I bet Cadence will appreciate your help."

"I guess so…"

"That's the spirit Spike! I'll write a letter to my brother you go and get a ticket for the crystal empire, and then we'll pack."

Later that day the mane six meet Twilight at the library, where Twilight had the spell ready.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Alright, here we go." Twilight's horn glew a magnificent magenta as a big dome surrounded Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. In a bright flash they all teleported

"Um Twilight why are we in a tunnel?" Twilight Sparkle sat up and looked at Fluttershy and answered

"We aren't in a tunnel Fluttershy, were in an airplane boarding ramp."

"That you are, Ms. Sparkle" a flight attendant mare said. She walked over to them very awkwardly, like she was used to walk on her two back hooves instead of all four. "You must be here to come to Disneyland, well none's been there in a while. Oh well, you must need some help with your bags."

Applejack exchanged a worried glance with Twilight, what did she mean by 'none's been there in a while?' Twilight opened her mouth to ask but the flight attendant spoke first.

"The captain wanted me to give you your seating arrangement." She handed them a piece of paper. "Just head down the ramp when you're ready, I'm Michelle if you need anything."

Twilight glanced at the piece of paper and said the seating arrangement out loud.

"Fluttershy is next to Rarity, Rainbow Dash is next to Pinkie Pie, and applejack is next to me. Questions?"

They all shook their heads no. "Let's go"

Rainbow Dash's POV

You know that exited-nervous feeling. I'm feeling that, but I couldn't help it. Sooooooooooooo many firsts! First Theme Park, first airplane, first trip with my friends, sooooooooooooo many firsts! It's like half way through the trip and I shouldn't of drunken three root beers. I really have to go,

"It's OK Dashie; I know that got-to-go feeling too. The bathroom is in the back to the left."

"Thanks Pinkie"

So I found the bathroom, went and as I get ready to wash my hooves I hear the captain:

"This is your captain speaking, were about to go through the interdemential portal please hold on to your belongings and buckle our seatbelts. Thank You."

As my mind tries to figure out what an interdemential portal is we hit something. It was worse that turbulence or snow and I hit my head in the proses.

Ten minutes later

I sat up with a start wondering where I am. I remembered that I'm in the bathroom, and I still need to wash my hooves. As I sit up I realize I don't have hooves anymore, their hands. I look up into the mirror that's in the bathroom, and I remember what interdemential portal is. Now my fur isn't fur, its skin and it's no longer blue, it's tan. My ears are really small too, and so is my muzzle. I looked at the rest of my self. I looked like… um what did Lyra call them again oh Yha, a human. I was wearing cloths to a blue hoodie, denim shorts with my cutie mark sewn into them, and dark blue sneakers with rainbow socks. All my usual features were there though rainbow hair and rosy eyes. My tail wasn't there. My wings… my blood immediately froze. Lyra said humans didn't have wings or horns, but my wings were folded onto my back they blended in with my hoodie. I remembered my friends. I left the bathroom on my… feet? Yes, feet. And twilight AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity were all humans. Twi and Rarity had their horns as well as Twi having her alicorn wings. Fluttershy had wings like me and they matched her yellow sundress with sandals and three pink butterflies on the dresses skirt. AJ had her hat as well as an orange plaid shirt with jeans and boots with three apples on each one. Pinkie had a pink shirt with ruffled sleeves and a darker pink skirt which matched her hair. Her skirt had her cutie mark on it. She had long white socks that went to her knees and black flats. Rarity had a white shirt decorated with sparkles, and a white skirt with her diamond cutie mark. She wore white sandals. Twilight had a purple shirt with a pocket on it that had her cutie mark. She also had a short denim skirt with purple leggings and wore purple saltwaters.

Twilight stared at me with a look of confusion in her purple eyes. Pinkie was playing with her skirt and rarity was admiring her sparkly clothing. Michelle who was now also a human came up behind me.

"Ah Rainbow Dash did you hit your head in the bathroom? You were out cold for ten minutes"

I looked around at my human friends

"Maybe I hit it harder than I thought."

Michelle giggled, "Oh no Rainbow Dash you're not dreaming you're really a person."

Twilight spoke next in a high voice "Um Michelle? Where exactly is California?"

"Why, California is in the United States of America"

"America? As in North America?" Twilight's voice became higher and higher

"Yes"

"North America as in one of the seven contents of earth"

"Yes again"

"So were on Earth?"

"Correct"

Twilight stared at her in shock and then proceeded to faint

Third person POV

With some minor ponies to people confusion the mane six landed at Los Angeles with no problem. Michelle gave twilight a spell to make her and Rarity's horns invisible and told Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to just keep their wings folded into their backs since the color of their wings matched their shirts. She also gave them a very important thing, their tickets.

"These tickets" she explained "are VERY important. They get you food they get you into your hotel and most importantly they get you back on this plane. If you don't get on this plane you can't get back home."

They all got off the plane as Michelle waved good bye. And as twilight turned around, the plane was gone. Twilight looked down at the bus pass and started reading. She bumped into a girl with dark skin about her age. The girl laughed.

"Clumsy me," She said and reached down to pick up her bag.

Twilight smiled weakly. She was nervous meeting new people, not as nervous as Fluttershy but still.

The girl popped up held out her hand and said "hi I'm Courtny"

Twilight stared at the hand unsure of what to do. Courtny grabbed Twilight's hand put it in hers and shook it.

Twilight stared at the strange girl and said "I'm Twilight Sparkle"

Courtny smiled "Twilight Sparkle, that's a cool name. I love your hair though did you dye it?" before Twi could answer Courtney started to talk again "Well of course you dyed your hair and you put contacts in too right?" Twilight was about to answer when Rainbow Dash came.

"Twilight come on we don't have all day!" Courtney looked at Rainbow

"Hi who are you?"

"Rainbow, Rainbow Dash"

"Rainbow dash, that's a cool name too."

"Right well Twilight and I have to go uh..."

"Courtney'

"Ok bye."

Twilight and Rainbow left a very confused girl at the airport that day. Ah but all days must come to an end and soon the 6 girls were checked into 6 rooms ready to sleep. They were staying a Howard Johnson Inn and Suites just a hop skip and a jump from Disneyland. Soon they all were asleep and ready for the next day.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note

Ok, um so if anyone is actually reading this I would like to say that I will be continuing this story. I haven't updated this story because 1. I've been locked out of my account for the past four months and 2. I've had some MAJOR writer's block. So I will be updating this soon and getting new stories up. I already have some one-shots written up; they just need to be typed. I have a

Danny Phantom Fics

Phineas and Ferb and Hetalia crossover Fic

A Time warp trio Fic

And…

A Frozen Fic

Pick what you want, and this will be continued soon.

-SCphantom


	3. Tomorrowland

Disneyland Ponies

Um, well ok. Here I am, and thanks to the two people who are actually reading this. Three things. One, I will continue this, no matter how many months it takes. Two, comments. I would like to keep my comment policy, as no flames, because they just... hurt and I delete them anyway, so if you do comment, l prefer no cursing, no particular reason. I just don't like it. If your thinking I'm really picky about comments, I'm not. I'm just kinda (really) sensitive to mean comments and they tend to fire me up, I bet you wouldn't like me when I'm mad, so don't do it. Last the quality of this story is probably less than spectacular, I'm kinda new at this and I'm TERIBLE at beginnings, so as the story goes on it will hopefully get better. Oh and this story doesn't really have a conflict, it's just a story to entertain, give you a little thing on "what ponies would do in real world" thing. That's enough rambling! For a side note, they were provided with Disney movies on the plane, so they know what's going on. I don't own MLP or Disney yada yada ya... and story time!

Twilight's POV

Obviously I was up the night studying about Disneyland! What kind of person would I be if I wasn't? Rainbow Dash, that's who. She kept throwing her pillow at me telling me to go to sleep. Of course I would go to sleep, at eleven. She'll be grateful for what I did tomorrow, when we actually went into the park. We rose bright and early thanks to Rainbow's little wake up call.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled as she bounced up and down on my bed. "WE GOTTA GO!"

I groaned, "Rainbow Dash, I don't think I ordered a wake up call." I pulled the covers over my head.

"Neither did we." I peeked over the covers to see AJ and Rarity walk into my room. AJ's hair was tangled and messily thrown around. Rarity's hair was in curlers, and she had her evil green face mask on, no cucumbers though, revealing her sleepy eyes.

"I'd expect you to be tired too RD." I commented, "with me keeping you up."

Rainbow flipped upside down, keeping herself in the dangerous position with her wings.

"Me? Naw, I fell asleep when I ran out of pillows to throw at you, but when I woke up, I read your book on Disneyland. I wanna ride Space Mountain!" She yelled. I glanced to my 100 page book on Disneyland.

"You read that in five minutes?" I questioned.

"Meh, I glanced, can we go now?" It took me a moment to figure out that Rainbow was already dressed for the day.

Rarity finally woke up from her sleepy stage and said. "We'd love to dear, but not all of us are dressed and awake."

Rainbow flipped right side up. "I almost forgot about Pinkie and Fluttershy! I'll be right back!" She zipped out of the room.

"Poor Flutters and Pinkie..." AJ said.

Thanks to Rainbow's built in alarm clock, we were ready to walk to Disneyland. And by walk, I mean walk. No flying, though Rainbow didn't like this much, we all agreed. We also agreed that I would just hold on to the tickets, so nobody loses theirs. Getting in wasn't much of a problem. We walked through, no problems. As I passed though to Main Street USA, (I took the liberty of explaining Disneyland to everyone as we walked to the Park) the smells, sounds, and sights overwhelmed me. The music playing a simple tune sounding like something out of a Disney Movie. We got out of the way by the flag poles.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked looking at the map I got at the front gate. Simple question, but five different answers.

"Space Mountain!" Rainbow called

"I'd like to try the Pirates Of the Carabein." Applejack said peeking over at the maps.

"Oh Oh me next! I wanna get wet! Can we go on Splash Mountain, pleassssssseeeeeeee?" Pinkie cried.

"I'd like to go into some of these stores." Rarity commented.

"Its a Small World Looks fun." Fluttershy said, barely audible.

I looked at the map, all of these were in different places.

"How about starting in one place, then working out way around." I explained. "My book said that Space Mountain has a really long line, we should do that first.

I got a corous of oks and let's go's. We made our marry way to Space Mountain, it's white futuristic building sparkling in the distance. The line was fifteen minutes long, but it felt shorter. We boarded the cart. I sat next to Fluttershy, who looked scared beyond all belief. Rarity and Pinkie sat behind us, Rarity looking like she's gonna die and Pinkie looking as exited as ever. Rainbow and Applejack were exited for a scare. The ride started as we entered darkness. It climbed up for what seemed like an eternity, until we dropped. I let out an ear piercing scream, while Fluttershy closed her eyes and held on so tight her knuckles were white. There were more series of twists and turns. Rarity screamed behind me and Pinkie cheered along with RD and AJ. I felt like I was gonna hurl. The ride was over and we exited the lobby. I pulled out some stomach soothers called TUMS and poped two in my mouth. Rarity took them from me, looking like she was going to put the whole package in her mouth. She restrained herself just in time, and only put two in her mouth.

"Hey Twilight! Come n look at this!" I heard Applejack call.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie were crowded around a big monitor. As I came closer I realized it was a picture of when we were on a ride. Rainbow and Applejack were in the front with huge grins on our faces and their hands in the air. I looked terrified beyond belief and had a tight grip on the handles, while Fluttershy was next to me, eyes firmly shut and was gripping the handles so hard her knuckles were white. Rarity was in the back, with a look on her face that was a mixture of her ready to throw up and faint, Pinkie, of course had the BIGGEST smile on her face, and was looking right at the camera. The lady behind the desk, who had a name tag that said Selene, spoke.

"It takes your picture once you enter the second drop, of course, your friend with the pink hair must of known that." I smiled.

"Its just a thing Pinkie does, none knows how."

She smiled back, "You girls must be the representatives from Equesteria. I'm a cast member, and we'll help you girls with anything."

Rainbow joined the conversation, "How do we know who's a cast member?"

"We will be wearing a tag." She showed Rainbow her pin. "It will have our names on it too."

I nodded.

Selene spoke again "You can buy this picture if you want, they don't take your picture on every ride. But you can buy it on this one."

I nodded. "Ok."

After purchasing the picture and saying goodbye to Selene, we discussed what to do next.

"I would like to go on something slower." Rarity and Fluttershy said at the same time. I skimmed the map.

"This ride called Autopia looks slow, you can drive a car."

"You get to drive a car, I don't think I trust Rainbow enough for that." Rarity said, which earned her a punch in the arm from the person she insulted.

"I don't know exactly how it works, but I saw little kids going into the line, so I think it'll be fine for RD to do it." Rainbow punched me in the arm.

"I'm two for two, anyone else want to insult me?" Rainbow asked. AJ, Fluttershy and Pinkie shook their heads no.

"Fine then, let's go."


	4. Tomorrowland (again)

Disneyland Ponies Chapter 3

Yay! New chapter, leave nice comments please. And if you want to hear a specific person's point of view next time, let me know! I'll be glad to type it up and put it in the next chapter. Don't own mlp or Disney yada yada yah and Story Time!

-line break- Twilight's POV

Autopia was an... interesting ride. We had seen cars on our walk to Disneyland, and they seemed fast and loud. These one's were calmer, and smelt like burning gas. But, they went slower then Space Mountain went, so no complaints from me.

We decided to go in pairs, since Fluttershy Rarity and I didn't want to drive. I volunteered to go with Pinkie, because Fluttershy might not have made it she went with the mad driver of the road. Rarity went with Rainbow Dash to keep her from killing herself, and Fluttershy went with AJ.

I began to think I should have made Rarity go with Pinkie, because the moment I stepped into the car, I began to question Pinkie's claim to be 'the best driver ever.' She jumped into the car with a 'WOOP' and started to experiment with the gas petal.

Her foot barley reached.

"Um, Pinkie, are you sure you know what your doing? I mean, have you ever tied anything like this before?" I said unevenly.

"Meh, first time for everything." She shrugged.

Before I could voice my growing concern the cast member gave Pinkie the go ahead and we were off. It was a good thing there was a railing from keeping the car from going off the tracks, because I would have not made it otherwise.

"No Pinkie were going to-" BUMP!

"Wait, turn to the other right-" CRASH!

"Slow down! We are going to rear end-" BUMP!

I jerked back into the seat after the abrupt crash.

Applejack and Fluttershy turned to face Pinkie.

"Sorry you two..." she said sheepishly.

When we pulled into the station the employee with a name tag that read Vanessa giggled.

"That was some fancy driving there miss." She said gesturing towards Pinkie.

Pinkie got a huge grin on her face and shrugged modestly, "it's a gift."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out the car following the rest of the group out the exit.

It was around noon, and we were just an o it ready to wrap up Tomorrowland. Once we finished Autopia we went over to a wild ride called Star Tours, based off of Star Wars. It was almost as wild as Space Mountain, tons of jerks and drops, but it was all simulated. That ride almost got rid of all our TUMs. After that we rode a ride called Buzz Lightyear's space ranger spin. It was a lot better then we assumed, more like a video game then anything.

The line was super short, and the rest of the line went by fast as opposed to Autopia and Star Tours. We boarded the cart which looked like a rocket ship, I was with Rainbow Dash.

"So, it's a video game?" She asked.

I nodded as I picked up my gun.

"In that case, your going down."

I would have beet her, but I didn't. I have terrible aim. She ended up beating me 899,450 to 2,700.

"Don't feel bad Twi, not everyone tries to beet me in a competition."

We steped out of the car to meet the other four and, big shocker, Rainbow had the highest score. We were ready to move on when we all decided we needed food. The problem was that we couldn't find food anywhere. So we consulted the map.

"It says there's something by Nemo." I said.

As we rounded the corner we saw the Tomorrowland Terrace.

''mmmmmmmmmm' Pinkie hummed, her persona becoming exited.

We ordered our food and sat at a table for six. Our food came relatively quickly so we ate and joked with one another. It was at that point that I realized that friends aren't all about defeating evil monsters together, It was about the small things like hanging out with one another. I smiled as Rainbow punched AJ's arm for something she said. At that point I knew we'd be alright.

There! Finally! finished it. With a little happiness at the end. Comment if you'd like to see something in the next chapter.


End file.
